


(took him to the kitchen) fucked him right there on the table

by MorpheusDreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Spoilers, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorpheusDreams/pseuds/MorpheusDreams
Summary: Levi starts to fuck him in earnest, and Eren's world shrinks down to Levi's cock and Armin's mouth.akaErwin and Levi fuck their omegas during dinner in the mess hall.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 684





	(took him to the kitchen) fucked him right there on the table

**Author's Note:**

> The first AOT fic I ever post and it's porn. Beautiful, I'm proud of myself. 
> 
> Tagged mildy dubious consent because there's no pre-scene discussion. They have safewords though, and it's not as uncommon in this world to fuck in front of an audience than it's in real life.
> 
> Oh -- and mpreg doesn't exist in this fic. I'm just not a fan.

Before Eren can do as much as gasp, his chest hits a table in the mess hall, punching the air out of his lungs. Levi crowds him; knees digging into Eren's thighs, strong fingers knotted in his hair to keep his forehead pressed to the table.

It's dinner time and the whole mess hall is crowded with soldiers. Thirty seconds ago, it was loud, lighthearted conversations and the clattering of cutlery filling the room. Now, it's silent. Eren's body slamming down on the table turned all noise off. A switch flicked.

Eren tries to look up, barely managing to meet Armin's eyes. His hair strains in Levi's tight grip, the tiniest movements setting his scalp on fire.

Armin's face is only a few inches away from Eren's own, Erwin keeping him bend over too. He's in the same position as Eren, his face like a mirror; wide eyes, glazed over from the demonstration of alpha dominance. Blown pupils. Parted lips with quick, shallow pants escaping them.

Armin's so close, his hot breath hits Eren's skin and mixes with Eren's own heavy breathing. They're one in the same.

Except that different from Eren, Armin doesn't attempt to resist the alpha pheromones clouding his brain, the potent scent of his mate. Because it is his mate, his alpha, pushing him down. He inhales deeply, lets Erwin's scent flood through him, and starts to relax. The shock is still there, but he's not scared. Nothing can compete against his trust in Erwin.

Like it doesn't matter that they're in the damn mess hall, countless pairs of eyes watching them. Like there's no shame in submitting. Submitting in front of everyone.

"It seems you forgot who you belong to", Erwin says, not a hint of anger in his voice. He pets Armin's head, gently ruffling his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips. An attempt to comfort him, maybe. Still, blood rushes to Armin's face as he understands what's about to happen.

Eren is not quite as fast. Frowning, he throws Armin a questioning look, but his best friend avoids his eyes and stares into the air next to him, face red.

Levi's free hand finds Eren's belt, opens it and yanks it out of his pants. The fabric hisses, a noise too sharp in the tense silence.

It clicks in Eren's head. He tenses, suddenly all too aware of what their alphas want. Public claiming -- proof of trust, partnership, love. Submission. An ancient tradition, rarely done nowadays. Public shows of affection, alpha dominance and omega submission are still the norm, but straight up fucking? Not so much.

Erwin and Levi will take their omegas in front of an audience to show that they belong together, trust each other, and most importantly -- that Armin and Eren aren't ashamed of their bonds. Of submitting. There's nothing that makes an alpha prouder than their mate agreeing to a public claiming.

... Or, the real reason behind this: Armin and Eren must've made their alphas jealous. Incredibly jealous. So jealous, they decided to show the whole Survey Corps who they belong to. In this century, alphas don't initiate a public claiming for any other reason, really.

Maybe they had a little too much fun flirting with Jean and Mikasa, okay. It isn't even their fault, though. Jean has always had a crush on Armin and Mikasa just presented as an alpha, so she's insanely protective. Even more than usual. Levi should understand that, out of all people!

Mikasa. Mikasa is watching, too.

Stomach fluttering, Eren clenches his jaw, brows furrowed. He feels his palms getting sweaty. Fuck, no. Levi can go fuck himself. 

As Levi pushes Eren's pants down and pulls his shirt up, Eren begins to struggle. He lifts his head, straining against Levi's relentless grip, tries to kick him. Writhing and attempting to bite Levi, Eren growls, turning his head, glaring at his alpha.

He stands no chance, not when Levi has him pinned to the table already. Only his safeword will stop Levi now. 

They look at each other. Levi raises his brows, pausing, giving Eren a chance to back out before things get serious. But Eren only sends a stubborn stare his way, gritting his teeth.

Remaining unimpressed, Levi delivers a hard, forceful spank to Eren's ass. It echoes through the silent mess hall, drives Eren's body up the table and the blood into his face. He pauses, freezing as tingling pain and embarrassment build up under his skin.

Levi exploits his shock, takes the belt and wraps it around Eren's wrists, arms above his head on the table.

"Eren." That's Armin's voice, a breathless whisper, loud in the silence. His body lies relaxed on the table, limp, chin on the wood even though Erwin's hand is no longer holding him down. His eyes are big and honest. "Submit."

Armin says it's submitting, Eren knows it means to give up. He won't submit, not in front of everybody. Not in a thousand years, no matter how good Levi's hand feels squeezing his wrists. No matter how amazing Levi smells, musky and dark. How Eren can feel his warmth behind him, shielding his naked body from all eyes. Protecting him. Eren doesn't need a protector, he's not weak.

So he bears his teeth and kicks. Levi pins his legs with his own, keeping him secured. His eyes are calm, patient. It drives Eren up the wall. Part of him wants to scream in frustration, wants Levi to get angry, just as angry as he is.

"Fuck -- Fucking let me go, Levi", Eren snarls, arching his back to push against Levi's steady, strong hands.

"I'll let you go as soon as you stop being a shitty brat. Submit", Levi says, patting his naked ass. It's more than humiliating, like he's being an unruly child, punished in front of his friends. His face burns with shame.

Eren hopes his eyes bring the hate he feels across. The hate towards Levi and his own body, because his dick twitches in interest, hardening between his legs. He feels everyone's eyes on his skin. It should be disgusting, he should despise the feeling, but his hole is slick with lubricant.

"It's your choice, Eren. Submit now and we'll leave. But I have no problem to fuck you into submission, if that's what you need."

"Fuck you", Eren spits, his eyes tearing up in frustration. "I don't need -- fuck you, Levi!"

Levi leans over, his whole body covering Eren's, and whispers into his ear. "You don't want to show them what a good omega you can be, if you want to? Don't want them to envy you like they envy your friend? Look at him. Look how he submits. So damn beautiful."

Pulling his hair, Levi forces Eren to lift his head and look.

Armin is panting against the table, eyes closed. Erwin is fucking him with his thick fingers, and Eren can pinpoint the exact moment he pushes another one into Armin's tight hole, his face scrunching up like it's too much, pleasure and pain inseparable.

Eren knows how he feels. How it feels to be fucked open by your alpha, having his undivided attention. Lying under him, by choice. There are only few things that are equally satisfying.

" _Ahh_ \--"

A high, sweet moan hits Eren, going right through him. He shudders, mouth dry. Never has he seen Armin like this; naked, flushed, his blond hair messed up. So vulnerable. So pretty.

Armin wants to rut against the warm wood underneath him, whimpering. Immediately, Erwin keeps him still on the table, a firm hand pushing down on the small of his back. The alpha looks up, a frown on his face as if he's disturbed during important work.

"You don't get to come today", Erwin says, calmly, proceeding to finger Armin open. Slow, deep. "Today, you'll be bred."

A long, desperate moan is Armin's answer. Armin opens his eyes. They're clouded as he reaches for Eren's hands, tries to lace their fingers together. The movement brings Armin's soft, mouth-watering scent with it -- he's absolutely drenched in the smell of sex and Eren can imagine the slick flowing down his pale thighs in rivers.

Eren squeezes Armin's hands as good as he can, slick dripping from his hole to the floor as he relaxes reluctantly. He can't help it. The pheromones of a pliant omega curse through his bloodstream, his body wants to prove that it can keep up.

Smiling, Armin squeezes back.

"There you go, Eren. Easy." Carefully, Levi brings Eren's head back down to the table and untangles his fingers from his hair. He rests his hand on Eren's neck, over his sensitive scent glands, their mating bite at his fingertips. Eren's body slumps like Levi pushed his power button. "Good boy. Relax."

Eren gives his best to throw a toxic look over his shoulder, growling halfheartedly, but his body is already too deep into submission, pliant on the table. Levi delivers another hard spank to his butt. This time, Eren's back arches, the pain turning into pleasure.

"Brat", Levi snorts. He drags his finger from Eren's balls through his crack, making him flinch and his dick twitch. Then, he steps aside and spreads him open. Spreads him open wide for the whole Survey Corps to see. For Mikasa to see. For everyone.

Goose bumps spread over Eren's body, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest.

His hole twitches, demanding to be filled. Slick dribbles down his legs. Levi collects it with the tip of his finger, swipes over the sensitive skin of Eren's upper thigh, making him flinch. There is no way for Eren to deny his arousal, now. His submission.

Eren's grip tightens around Armin's hands. He's glad that he has someone to cling to. Armin squeezes back, and Eren knows he's not alone, tension bleeding from his shoulders.

Levi hits him again, leaves his skin red and raw. Again, Eren's back arches. It stays this way, Eren's body handing his arse to Levi on a silver platter, and Eren can't repress the desperate moan ripping free.

"Good omega", Levi praises and Eren hates how drunk he gets off of his approval. How warm and dizzy it leaves him, how he craves more.

"Fuck you", slurs Eren, pressing his forehead against the wood and closing his eyes. He tries to keep his body tense, to shut Levi out, but it's not possible. Levi is his alpha, his mate. "A-Alpha..."

As Levi presses two of his fingers inside, Armin is already being fucked. Erwin's thick cock is buried to the tilt and Armin welcomes every slow, deep thrust with a mindless moan. His mouth hangs open, eyes glossed over while Erwin strokes his head and tells him how well he's doing. What a good boy he is, what a perfect omega. How pretty his little whines are. Fuck, he really does sound like a bitch in heat. Even Eren's mouth waters, his dick twitching.

"You take it so well", Erwin hums, perfectly composed. He fucks Armin up the table, and Armin's broken whines hit Eren's face as gusts of hot breath. His lips are so close, bitten red and glistening with spit. He smells irresistible.

Eren swallows, a sharp feeling piercing through his stomach. Jealousy, maybe. Something else, too. A hot, burning need. _Want_. His hole clenches around Levi's fingers, sucks them in.

"Fuck me already", Eren says, voice pressed, and forces the shame down, the blush that threatens to bloom on his face.

For a moment, he feels Levi pause, fingers buried inside. His sharp gaze burns Eren's back, and he turns red after all. 

"Eren -- "

"Just do it", Eren interrupts him, trying to fuck Levi's motionless fingers deeper with a hoarse groan on his lips. He needs -- something. Some sort of stimulation, and he needs it now. His dick hurts, dripping precum, and he's empty, Levi's fingers not enough. It feels terrible, almost like he's useless compared to Armin who's being fucked so, so well. Such a perfect omega. "You know I like the pain."

Levi doesn't move. Armin whines high and desperate into Eren's ear.

He curses. "What, do you want me to say please? _Please_ , oh all-mighty alpha, please use your huge, gigantic -- _ahh_ "

Like that, Levi's fingers are gone, replaced by his cock. He breaches Eren in one quick, deep thrust, cutting him off and leaving him breathless. Setting his body on fire.

It _burns_. It burns so good that for a moment, black spots dance in front of Eren's eyes. 

Armin lets his forehead fall against Eren's, panting.

"One more word, Yaeger", Levi says, hips grinding against the red, raw skin of his ass. "Say one more word and I'll fuck you on every table in this shitty mess hall, day for day. I'll fuck the brat out of you. Understood?"

Eren grinds his teeth.

A hard slap to his sensitive backside opens his sealed lips, an embarrassingly high whine coming from Eren. Levi pulls out and fucks inside again, pushing Eren up the table with the force of his hips, smashes Eren's mouth into Armin's. He can feel the slow, hard rhythm of Erwin's cock through the subtle back and forth of Armin's lips.

Watery, blue eyes consume Eren. Needy, desperate. Inviting.

"Do you understand, Eren?"

Eren pants into Armin's open mouth, drinks his cries, his whimpers. Feels them flooding through his muscles, drawing the tension out of them for good.

With every breath, Eren inhales sweet, fucked out omega; musky, dominant alpha. Strangers' pheromones too, people getting aroused by watching them. Watching Eren. It all gets to his head, makes him feel drunk.

He relaxes, pressing back against Levi's hips, allowing himself to moan freely. It's a deep, broken and loud sound. Even louder than Armin's brainless wailing. 

His legs spread, slick pooling around Levi's hard cock as arousal shoots through him. He can feel every single pair of eyes seeing how wet he is for Levi, for his alpha. Like a good omega. Perfect to breed.

"Yes, Sir", he moans, for everybody to hear. Senseless. A sharp inhale in the distance -- Mikasa, maybe? Eren doesn't care, not anymore. " _Alpha_. Please. Please, _please_ Levi."

They're past words now.

Levi starts to fuck him in earnest. He stops to hold back, shows off how powerful his hips are. Fucks him slow and deep, hard, his rhythm almost matching Erwin's, and Eren's world shrinks down to Levi's cock and Armin's mouth. His sweet, sweet mouth.

They kiss, open-mouthed and desperate, like they can't take it without contact. It's a wet and sloppy kiss, too much tongue, but they don't care. Muffled, tiny whimpers go from one mouth to the other, melt into each other until they're the same.

Erwin breathes heavily, louder every time he's buried in Armin's hole, and Armin cries out while Erwin's cock pierces his guts, deep, deep inside his stomach.

Levi fucks Eren faster. He curses, grasping Eren's hair with one hand, his grip so tight it hurts. Burns just like the drag of his cock against the throbbing rim of Eren's asshole. Eren whines into Armin's mouth, moves his head, pulling his hair to feel more of the sweet burn blooming across his scalp.

Soon, Levi will pop his knot and flood Eren's insides with cum. Eren knows Levi, he reads the signs; the brutal thrusts, the fingers tearing at Eren's hair, finally delivering the amount of pain he needs to come.

Eren screams, whimpers, lets everything out because it will push Levi over the edge. He likes hearing him lose it. That happens rarely enough.

With his cock twitching in the air, no friction, no stimulation, Eren is about to beg when Levi bottoms out deep inside him, flush against his ass. The fingers in his hair disappear. Instead, Levi closes his hands in a bruising grip around Eren's hips.

His knot pops right beside Eren's prostate. Swelling and swelling, growing bigger until it's locked in place, stretching Eren's hole so much it brings tears to his eyes. He wants to sob, but he can't breathe. Uncontrollable convulsions overcome him; shaking his legs, arms, his upper body. It's too much, too much stimulation, he can't --

Levi presses one hand between Eren's shoulder blades, using all his strength to keep him in place as the alpha comes.

Before Eren can feel anything, his vision goes dark.

Then, ecstasy steals his body from him, shuts his brain down, rips through every little part of him until it hurts. It feels like he's overstimulated, like it's his fifth orgasm and he has nothing left to give.

Armin presses his plush lips to Eren's, gently, again and again. Helps him to come down from the overwhelming high, gets Eren to breathe. For a moment, pure, warm gratefulness lets Eren smile into the soft kisses.

But Levi isn't done yet.

The first of many secondary orgasms overcomes him. He folds over, buries his forehead into Eren's neck and whines quietly.

It hurts. Eren knows it hurts. The secondary orgasms are almost unpleasant, can be too much. Not only for the alpha.

The small spurts of cum trigger Eren's sensitive prostate, send trembles through his exhausted body. It's useless to fight it, the real overstimulation way more intense than his orgasm. His forehead pressed to Armin's, he starts to cry, fat tears dripping from his chin to the table.

Levi's heavy breathing is hot against his skin. He presses his lips into Eren's sweaty hair, murmuring hoarsely.

"Shit. You -- _ah_ , fuck -- you're doing so good. So good, Eren." 

His alpha's approval and the comforting pheromones he gives off make the overstimulation almost bearable. Eren closes his eyes and forces himself to breathe deeply. He's still crying, but that's normal. No matter how much he hates it, it happens every single time Levi knots him. It's just too overwhelming, too good.

On the side, Eren notices how Armin lies still, no longer shaken by Erwin's thrusts. Erwin probably came too, his knot settled in Armin's raw hole, pumping him full of cum.

That would explain the steady trembling of Armin's body, his jerky breathing. 

Eren opens his eyes, watching Armin as Levi's knot slowly goes down. The look on his face is one of utter concentration; eyes closed, brows furrowed, lips pressed together.

"He tries not to come."

Surprised, Eren lifts his head to look at Erwin. It's difficult. Every muscle in his body is tired out, protesting.

"What?" His voice is so rough, it makes Eren blush. Hopefully, he's so red from all the fucking that nobody will notice.

"He tries not to come", Erwin repeats. "I didn't allow him to orgasm, so he won't."

Erwin reaches down, under Armin's body. It's hard to see what he's doing, but --

Armin's eyes fly open in horror, his body going rigid. His fingers tighten around Eren's hands, crushing them. Tears wet his lashes.

The tiniest, strengthless scream leaves him, followed by whines, sobs -- he thrashes his limbs, tries to get away from Erwin's hand.

Erwin is jerking him off.

"No, _No_ , please, alpha, please", Armin pleads, sobs, biting his lip. "I can't -- _please_ , don't, please --"

Satisfied, Erwin pulls his hand back and pulls his cock out, tucking it away. Armin collapses on the table, panting against the wood. He doesn't look too relieved, still fighting his orgasm. 

In his chest, Eren's heart hammers against his rib cage. "That's not possible", he bursts out.

Erwin smiles. "It is. I train my omega well." 

With that, his gaze wanders from Eren to Levi, judging.

Levi snorts, pulling out, making Eren hiss. Instantly, hot cum gushes out of his used hole, splashing on the floor. To Eren's ears, it sounds like someone knocked a full glass of water over. Embarrassment makes him even weaker than he already is. His forehead sinks to the table.

"Tz. Not everybody has weird kinks like you and your boytoy", Levi says, ruffling Eren's hair. 

He relaxes. Levi is proud. Proud and pleased.

Eren smiles against the wood.

"We just had intercourse in front of the whole Survey Corps", Erwin says, dryly. The very silent, very unmoving Survey Corps. "I don't think that's a valid argument, Levi."

Ignoring Erwin, Levi carefully picks Eren up, bridal style, and carries him out of the mess hall in steady steps. His arms tremble under Eren's weight, but Eren hopes he manages to carry him to their room. He doesn't think he can walk, not right now.

A doped out grin spreads on his lips.

Levi will pamper the fuck out of him. He'll get to sleep in tomorrow, maybe he doesn't even have to train. He can sleep all day, and his alpha will take care of him. Bathe him, cuddle him, feed him.

For a moment, Armin's pained face appears in front of his inner eye and Eren looks over his shoulder in concern.

But Erwin has Armin in his arms too. Eren sees his lips moving close to Armin's ear, and Armin's smiling, completely fucked out. His cock is hard and red, disregarded. Still, he looks content. Satisfied.

Levi follows Eren's gaze before they leave the door.

"Erwin's a crazy bastard", he murmurs, holding Eren close. "But your friend's one too, apparently. Don't worry. Armin is in good company."

Eren smiles. "I still hate you for this, though. Just so you know."

"Just so you know", Levi says. "I know that you loved it, you lying shit. But we'll talk about that later. About your real thoughts, Eren."

Groaning, Eren throws his head back. 

"Quit moving, I'll drop you. And quit the whining too, or I'll spray you down with cold ass water."

"You would never."

" ... Yeah", Levi admits. "I probably wouldn't, you spoiled brat."

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of kudos and especially comments, so please feed me. <3
> 
> I'll probably write more stories in this setting, I quite like the dynamics. Also, one minute of silence for poor Mikasa. :((


End file.
